Goals and objectives: The overarching theme of the Center is the development of novel therapeutics targeting sustained CNS inflammation for HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders (HAND). We have identified this as a high priority on the basis of our institutional strengths, our studies of neuropathogenesis, and the continuing importance in clinical care of these disorders. Organization of the Administrative Core The Administrative Core consists ofthe Executive Committee, an Operations Office, and an External Advisory Committee (EAC) to provide 'high-altitude' guidance and oversight. The Executive Committee consists ofthe Director, Co-Directors, and an administrator for the Center. Policies and procedures to be used by the Center are included in the Research Plan, and as Appendix material. Objectives of the Administrative Core To facilitate the development of novel therapeutics for HIV-associated neurocognitive disorders by facilitating collaborative research in HIV-related neuroscience among the widest possible range ofthe JHU academic community; increasing resources for HIV-related neuroscience; enhancing the productivity of HIV-related neuroscience research locally, nationally and internationally; encouraging high-risk, innovative 'developmental' research; encouraging and provide resources for new investigators; and providing educational resources for non-neurologists involved in HIV care for HIV-related neurological complications, and to facilitate participation in research. The core will also be responsible for the development of a web based, interactive virtual cohort to assemble individuals in the USA with HAND.